


Moving Forward

by GhostIsReading



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Emails, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Growing, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, University, clumsy Taniyama Mai, protective Lin Koujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Over a year has passed since Naru and Lin returned to England. Then out of the blue, a certain brunette sends an email.
Relationships: Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai, Pre Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Lin-San, 

My apologies for this out of the blue email. It has been just over a year since you and Dr Davis left Japan and I hope you are well. 

Knowing that you hate to mince words I'll get straight to the reason that I am contacting you for. I have just graduated from high school and am applying for university. My goal is to study parapsychology at Todai, all that ghost hunting with you guys got me hooked. Its just so fascinating and my powers grow everyday. 

I am emailing you because I need character reference and I am hoping that you would be amiable to provide one. 

You may be wondering why I am asking you instead of Dr Davis or one of the irregulars. The answer is simple: I only have your contact info. 

If this isn't possible then please let me know. 

Sincerely, 

Taniyama. 

* * *

Taniyama-san, 

I must admit that your email caught me by surprise. I will of course provide you with a reference and I am pleased that you have chosen to make a career out of what you learned with us at SPR. That you have decided to pursue higher education at one of the top universities in Japan is impressive. I will provide what support I can. You were an asset to our team. 

I am shocked to hear that you are out of touch with the others. I was sure that Matsuzaki-san and Takagawa-san would have been very present in your life. Is there no one from the team that you are in contact with? 

I'll email over the reference as soon as I can. 

Let me know if you succeed in gaining a placement. 

Sincerely, 

Lin. 

* * *

Lin-San, 

Thank you so much for the reference! 

Yasuhara and I are close friends but that's about it. After you guys left for England everyone else sort of drifted away. 

Anyway, you should be pleased to know that you are now communicating with a Todai student. That's right, I got in! 

Thank you for everything, 

Taniyama: a Todai student 

* * *

Taniyama-san, 

Congratulations. 

Lin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emails are slightly longer now so from now on it will be one email as a chapter like my BNHA story penpals.

Six months later

Lin-San, 

I apologise for contacting you again but I didn't know who else I could go to.

Do you remember my dreams that I would get on cases, that I could sometimes give or receive physical objects through them like the key I gave Masako at that awful mansion case? 

They've gotten worse. 

I live in dorms on campus and every night I dream of a student slitting their wrists or overdosing or worse still being beaten and raped. The dreams won't stop. I've tried meditation and sleeping pills. But the pills just trap me in the dreams and the meditation doesn't seem to be working. 

It's almost like psychometry that Dr Davis has but I'm only experiencing it when I'm asleep. On a whim I booked myself into a hotel for the night, desperate for sleep but also curious if it would make a difference. 

It made no difference there were only different deaths. And all these dreams have led to deaths, I've looked them up afterwards from what I remember. I never knew that so many students committed suicide. 

Yet the most worrying part about these dreams is that sometimes the wounds carry over into the waking world. 

Yasu tries to help but we just don't know enough and we're afraid of going to the professors. What if they don't believe me or worse still decide that I would make an interesting study rather than helping me?

I don't know what to do. 

Taniyama. 


	3. Chapter 3

Taniyama-san, 

That is rather distressing to hear. Thank you for reaching out and asking for help. It is clear that you have certainly grown up as there was a time where you would have kept this to yourself. 

Here is a number and address of a friend. His name is Shinso Kai and is a monk much like Takagawa-san but more of an expert in dreams and astrological travel. He should be able to help you or know someone who could. 

Please keep me posted on how things go. I am rather concerned. 

Lin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lin-San, 

Shinso-sensei is kami sent! Thank you so much for his contact details. He believes that the increase in dreams and side effects is caused by my increasing attunement to auras. It would seem that I subconsciously reach out in my sleep, probably as part of my astral projection. 

He started off with walking me through my meditation and getting me to recognise my own aura and how it interacts with my surroundings. It turns out that my aura leaks out rather far from my body. So for now he is training me on withdrawing my aura which will hopefully help. Just in case though I have moved out of the dorm and am residing within the temple so that the monks can keep an eye on me. Thankfully I am not the only woman staying within the temple as otherwise it would be rather improper. 

I cannot thank you enough for all of your help, please if there is anything i can do to repay you let me know. 

Taniyama.


	5. Chapter 5

Taniyama-san,

I am glad that Shinso-san has been able to help you. I have also sent some books to the temple that may be of some use, they should arrive within a week or so. 

It is an interesting theory and I am honestly disappointed in myself and Oliver for not training you properly. Before you protest please think back on the two years that you were with the team, we did not train your abilities. Oliver taught you how to use our equipment and how to investigate ghosts but not much else. If anything your main job while off cases had been to make tea. We triggered your abilities and then did nothing to help you control them. We failed you and for that I apologise.

If you need any help with your studies then please feel free to email me. Do not worry yourself about ‘repayment’, there is no need. If anything, take my help for what it is: trying to make reparations. 

With your permission I would like to inform Oliver on what is going on with you, perhaps he will have further ideas on how to help you. I have not told him about your acceptance into Todai but if (with your permission) I do I will make sure that a photo is taken of his reaction. 

Take care, 

Lin.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin-san. 

At first I wanted to deny what you wrote. That you didn’t fail me, that i was just too lazy to learn or anything that wouldn’t put you and Dr Davis in a negative light. Then I actually thought hard about it, even meditating on those years and I realised that you are right. 

Dr Davis only ever told me things when it would either look bad for me not to know them or if I annoyed him into telling me. After all it was Bou-san that taught me that budddist chant and Ayako the nine cuts. Dr Davis constantly called me idiot and stupid and yes i was mainly used as a tea maid. 

I think if you were able to stay for longer, then perhaps you Lin may have taken me under your wing. You were starting to open up a bit towards the end, especially after the case where Dr Davis landed himself in the hospital again, the one with the cave under the hotel. Despite your hatred of the Japanese and my obvious japanese heritage you were slowly opening up and talking more. Perhaps it was that case over all that caused it? He was out of action and you and Bou-san shared leadership. 

Either way, I agree, you, this whole SPR thing woke my abilities and then didn’t bother to train me. I was berated when I did things wrong, when I didn’t share my dreams or instincts. It took several cases before it was even explained to me that they were helpful. I’m not even going to discuss the teasing that I received when he compared me to an animal in front of everyone. 

The books you sent arrived yesterday. Thank you, i’m not sure how much they will help with my issue but they look very interesting! I have already started on the one but Yasu confiscated it when i tried to read it through lunch. 

As for telling Dr Davis… I don’t see why you shouldn’t. I bet he wouldn’t believe you after all he only ever saw me as an idiot. It's not that I don’t like him, in fact before he left I even confessed to him. He in return asked me ‘me or Gene’. I must admit that it was poor timing on my half, I was a silly naive girl with her first real crush that was going to leave the country. I sort of just blurted it out. I don’t hold his reply against him but what i do is his lack of communication afterwards. I thought that we were at the very least friends by this point. I have heard nothing from him, not even that reference he promised me so i could get another job. I understand that he was/is mourning his brother but as someone who found out literally the day or so before they found his body that they were sharing dreams with said twin, you would think that he would at least like to know if he had said anything to me. 

So yes, I am mad at him. I won’t however stop you from asking him if he knows how to help me further. Feel free to inform him that I am over my silly crush. 

I do not hold any of this against you Lin, though you are racist against the japanese ( I know your reasons but still don’t blame the many for their ancestors actions) you did leave your contact information with me and have been of great help. 

Thank you, 

Taniyama. 


	7. Chapter 7

Taniyama-san,

I had no idea that things could be so uncomfortable for you when working with us. They say that hindsight is 20/20 and I find that saying has never been more true when it comes to you and our interactions in the past. I can only apologise and help you move forward. 

As to your situation with Oliver… I did not know about your confession nor your connection with Gene. It is none of my business but part of me is glad that you are over your ‘crush’ as i have a feeling that it would not have gone well if you had continued to pursue him. I did however approach him about your situation. Please find attached the photograph of his shocked face when I told him that you had gotten into Tokyo University. The photo is courtesy of Madoka who says hello by the way and apologises for not giving you her email (Her email address is xxxxxxx@xxxxxx.xxx). 

Oliver was surprised that we were in contact but once i explained your problems he went into his researcher mode (I’m sure you remember those) and promptly shut himself away in the library. I am unsure of when he will emerge but perhaps when he does he will have answers for you. 

How is your training with Shinso-san progressing? 

Lin.


	8. Chapter 8

Mai,

It seems you grew some brain cells after all. Though whether your english is good enough for you to be able to read this email is another matter altogether. 

Lin has informed me with what has been happening and I am frankly surprised that the irregulars minus Yasuhara-san had all but abandoned you once we left. I apologise for not getting in touch before this. Lin allowed me to read the last email you sent him. I had no idea. It did not occur to me that you would need training, which was rather short sighted of me. 

With your agreement let's put our childish behaviour behind us and blame it on being teenagers. I’m glad that you are over your crush and I too saw you as a friend. I did not contact you before now because I was afraid of your reaction, we after all did not part in the most pleasant of ways. Part of me wondered if you would ignore my messages, or would get overly attached again. Gene was always the one that was better at interacting with people in our age group. 

I miss your tea, and you were always quite insightful on cases even before we discovered your powers. I will do all that I can to help you. It is worrying that you are bringing injuries from your dreams into the waking world. How has the meditation that Shinso-sensei taught you been working for you? Perhaps he should try suggestion therapy? It's the hypnotism that we did in the first two cases that we worked together, do you remember?

Congratulations for getting into Todai. I’m impressed. 

Naru.


	9. Chapter 9

Lin-san,

Naru has emailed me. It was nicer than I thought it would be, he wasn’t rude surprisingly and he even apologised! I was tempted to look out the window to see if pigs were flying. Perhaps that is disingenuous of me but seeing as he started off the email with ‘i see you finally grew a brain cell’ maybe not. We have decided to let bygones be bygones and more on. He even complimented me! But it will be nice to have my friend back 

He suggested trying suggestion therapy but did not really expand on what he meant other than saying that it was like what we did during the first two cases. Speaking of the first two cases did I ever apologise for knocking over that shoe rack onto you or thank you for pulling me out of that well? If not then I’m sorry and thank you. 

I would like to think that through our correspondence that we have become friends, you and I. So please feel free to email me about anything! I wish to be able to support you much like you are supporting me now. 

Is Naru still a pain to work with? If he complains about his tea merely switch it to decaf and wait for him to apologise, it's what I did when he hit a nerve and was insufferable. It works, I promise. 

As for Madoka’s email address, I’m not sure what to do. Of course I’ll email her but I am sure of what I would even write! I only really spoke to her during the Urado case. Did you know that she was spreading rumours that you and Naru were eloping together? Oh! Maybe I can ask her for embarrassing stories about you two. 

I sent a copy of the shocked Naru photo to Yasu who in response merely cackled. He scares me sometimes but he’s a good friend. He’s currently going out with Kasai-chan, I’m not sure if you remember her, she was the suspect in the case with the Zuzo. They are rather cute together. 

My training with Shinso-sensei is still going strong, I am now only bringing injuries back with me once a week instead of every night. My studies are also going well, in fact I have received the highest grade for my last two assignments! 

I hope you are well,

Mai

P.s. please try and call me Mai as i feel that Taniyama is too formal for friends. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Naru,

My english is perfectly adequate though the same obviously can’t be said for your kanji. I’m curious, what are you doing now back in England? Are you still hunting ghosts? Or are you primarily focused on research?

The irregulars minus Yasu all drifted apart not long after you left. Just other stuff kept coming up and before i knew it, it had been months since we had met up. I had become the only one to arrange meet ups and eventually decided that friendship was a two way street, if they weren’t going to try then it wasn’t worth it. 

Did Lin tell you that Yasu is dating Kasai? ‘Cause he is and they are very sweet together. From what i remember last about the others, Masako is still doing her tv show, John has returned to Australia due to his mother’s failing health (i don’t blame him for falling out of contact);

As for putting our pasts behind us and moving forward as friends, I wholeheartedly agree. Now that there aren’t any secrets between us I think we can be good friends. Though I wouldn’t say no for a job reference… 

I recently read ‘ Telekinetic Tethering’ by Paul T. Geist but found his writing rather trite. Do you have any better recommendations? I had to read it for class but it practically sent me off to sleep. 

Shinso-sensei and I are going to try the hypnotherapy you suggested but he isn’t an expert in the field and we’re unsure how effective it will be which might make it moot anyway. 

How are you? Are you well? Driving Lin-san up the wall as always? Give your parents my love, 

Mai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, but as you can probably tell I have a few projects on the go at the same time! I shall do my best to keep updating this though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Madoka-chan, 

How have you been? Has Naru been behaving? Lin-san said that he’s complaining about tea, you should just make him make his own! 

Lin-san has probably already told you but the only one of the team that I see on a regular basis is Yasu. Who by the way is going out with Kasai-chan from a former case. She has PK-ST and they are adorable if not slightly scary together, both are studying law. 

We never really spoke much so I’m not sure what else to write. I’m doing well, I guess. 

Mai.


	12. Chapter 12

Mai-san, 

If we are to be on a first name basis you may as well call me Koujo. As for your suggestion about Oliver and his tea addiction, have indeed switched him to decaf. He was not amused. In related news he has now started to make himself tea instead of ordering the rest of us to make it for him, you would be proud.

I’m glad that you were able to work things out with Oliver, especially with the news that I am most pleased to share with you. Oliver wished for it to be a surprise, but I thought you would prefer foreknowledge. We are returning to Japan to set up/continue the Japanese branch of BSPR (British Society of Paranormal Research). I do believe that Oliver plans on offering you your old job back. 

I’m glad to hear that your training is progressing well, however, I have a suspicion that part of the return was instigated by Oliver so that we could overview your training ourselves. I must, once again, apologise for our neglect in your education in regards to your powers. 

It is unlikely that I will be able to email you until after we have arrived in Japan, Oliver is his usual tyrant self but even more so when it comes to this move. We should be landing in Japan within the fortnight. 

Koujo. 

P.s. Yes you have my permission to use my given name when we meet once more in person Mai.


	13. Chapter 13

Mai-chan

Mai-chan! It's so good to hear from you. Yes Naru is still being a little brat but the trick you told Lin about with the decaf tea worked wonders! He now makes his own tea, but how long that will last, we will have to wait and see. 

Did they tell you that they’ll be returning to Japan? No? Oops! Well they are, the bosses were rather pleased with all the cases that your team solved here and decided that there needed to be an official branch there. (though between you and me, I think Naru harassed them into agreeing, he’s missed you).

I’m so happy that my partner in crime has gotten himself a girlfriend! You must tell him I say ‘hi’ and that knowledge in Law will only make him more powerful in pulling psychological pranks. 

I am deeply disappointed by the lack of contact between you and the other former members of your team (I don’t blame you, don’t worry). I promise that when I come to visit I shall read them the riot act!

Try not to stress over these emails, I wish to stay in contact and be your friend. I promise that whatever we speak about (providing it's not life threatening) will be kept strictly between us. Think of me as your older sister! If you have any questions about anything at all then just drop me an email!

Madoka. 

P.s. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, I will be coming with Naru and Lin and helping them get resettled. I can’t wait to see you 😀


	14. Chapter 14

Mai,

I’ll see you soon.

Naru.

* * *

  
  


Mai stood impatiently in the airport arrival’s lounge. She hadn’t originally planned on meeting everyone here but she just hated the idea of her friends, because they were friends now not just ex/soon to be again co-workers, to arrive without anyone to meet them. The last email she received was from Naru and was only a few words long but she wanted to prove that they could/would be friends. Mai had grown up a lot since they had parted. 

She was also rather excited and nervous to see Li-Koujo. She had to remember that she could call him Koujo now. They had become kind of close over their emails and she hoped that they didn’t lose that closeness now that they were going to be seeing each other in person again. 

Mai didn’t have long to work herself into a state of frazzled nerves as the airplane was on time and floods of people were arriving. She stood up as straight as she could and held up the sign that she had made:

**JSPR**

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long and a blonde blurr ran at her. 

“Mai-chan!” Madoka pulled to a stop less than a foot away from her. Koujo and Naru were following more sedately behind her. “This is a wonderful surprise!”

“Well, I couldn’t let my friends arrive without anyone being there to greet them.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“It's good to see you, Mai.” Koujo greeted her with a bow of his head. 

“Mai.” Naru gave her a small smile. 

“I have my car out front, so i can drive you to where you guys are staying.” Mai said fiddling with her sign. 

“You can drive?” Naru asked skeptically. 

“Yes.” Mai narrowed her eyes at him daring him to say something mean, but he only smirked. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you!” Madoka wrapped an arm around the young woman’s shoulders. “We’re staying in a hotel tonight and then I’ll be helping the boys look for an apartment tomorrow.”

“I could help if you would like?” Mai hesitantly offered. 

“Please.” Koujo nodded. 

“Then it's decided!” Madoka clapped happily. 

“Lets just go.” Naru ordered. 

“Of course!” Mai blushed as she realised that they had been standing there for too long. They were all probably really tired from the jetlag. “Which hotel are you staying at?” She asked as she led the way out of the airport. 

“The Park Hotel.” Koujo said as he fell into step with her. 

“Oh wow! Isn't that really expensive?”

Koujo just shrugged and changed the subject. “How are your nightmares?”

“They’re no longer as bad. I don’t bring the wounds back over to the waking world anymore.” 

“But you’re still having them?”

“Yeah, Shinso-sensei doesn’t think they’ll ever really stop because they are visions of the past. The best I can hope for is to stay somewhere with non-violent deaths in its history.” 

“Hmm.” Naru hummed and inserted himself into the conversation. “Have you tried the hypnotherapy?” 

“Not yet, Shinso-sensei wasn’t confident enough to try it.”

“Once we have the office up and running, will you be returning to work with us?” Naru asked suddenly. 

“I-I don’t know.” Mai stammered shocked. “I mean, I would love to but with Uni and my training with Shinso-sensei. I would have to quit my job at my current office…” She trailed off into mumbles as she thought. 

“Think about it. You don’t have to decide now.” 

“Okay.” Mai gave him a smile before spotting her car and leading them over. “This is it.” It was a small but sturdy blue car. It was just big enough for all four of them. “Koujo will probably have to sit in the front because he is the tallest.” She pointed out as she unlocked the car and moved around to open the boot for their suitcases. “Are you having the rest of your things shipped over?”

“Yes.” Koujo nodded and put his suitcase in the boot and put the other’s in there as well. It was a tight squeeze but everything did fit. They all climbed into the car and headed for the hotel. 

Mai dropped them off and promised to meet up with them tomorrow to help them find a place to live. As she drove home she couldn’t help but wonder how this was going to change her life again. Then she smirked, she couldn’t wait to see Yasu’s face when he realised that they were back, she had deliberately kept it a secret from him. It was an interesting feeling of being in the know as opposed to being the one that was surprised. 

  
  



End file.
